el duende vs el payaso : el dia de la tragedia
by kit67
Summary: one shot : que pasa si dos de dos villanos mas locos se encuentran? terminaria en una pelea sin importancia o en algo tragico


the joker y su grupo estan dentro de las companias oscorb para robar todo el dinero de los empleados y porque el joker queria probar su nueva creacion

s-señor q-quiere - dise uno de los empleados asustado por el arma del joker

dime donde esta el dinero! - amenasa el joker poniendo el arma en la cabesa del señor

o-ok e-esta en el l-la caja fuerte - dise el señor asustado y apuntando en la caja fuerte

dinero en la caja fuerte,como pude ser tan tonto - se dise el joker y dispara en la cabeza del señor

escuchen mis amigos! aquii presento mi nueva arma que dara, **terror **a esta ciudad - el joker saca un arma con un liquido muy extraño- lo lamo "plastico guason" jejej - el joker dispara el plastico guason hacia la caja fuerte y la derite por completo convirtiendola en agua

con esto puedo alterrar las moleculas de cualquier cosa - dise el guason y sus hombres enpiesan a llevarse el dinero

el joker y sus hombres se llevan todo el dinero y lo ponen en la camioneta donde estaba bazucas y algunas armas y los gases de la risa del guason

señor j ,queria preguntar ¿porque trajimos tantas armas solo para robar una compania? no entiendo - pregunta uno de los hombres del guason

ya lo averiguaras - el joker alias el guason sabia lo que se enfrentaria,

que es eso? - pregunta otro hombres al oir una risa muy maliciosa, y oye despues un ruido de tictac en la parte trasera del camion,

jeje el esta aqui - dise el joker ,y el camion explota haciendo que colisione contra una pared mientras una risa se apodera del silencio

hahaha eso debio doler - dise una hombre verde volando en una planeador

el joker sale y lo ve - ese es peor disfras del grinch que eh visto! - dise el joker abriendo la boca de horror

del grinch? para tu informacion soy un duende ,el duende verde "ronald"- dise el duende burlandose del joker

ronald? , ah ronald mcdonald ya entendi ahahhahahaha, **que grasioso -** el joker dispara pero el duende lo esquiva con facilidad

chicos , denle a nuestro conocido una calida bienvenida - dise el joker

si señor - uno de los hombres saca la basuka y dispara un misil al duende ,mientras los otros disraran con armas comunes

el duende lansa sus bombas de calabasa y hace explotar el misil ,esquiva las balas y le lansa varias bombas hacia los hombres haciendo que salgan volando de lugar ,el joker sobrevive y ve al duende verde

ahahaha eso es lo mejor que tienes? entonces eres una basura - dise el duende lansandole una bomba de calabasa

no saque conclusiones - el joker dispara el plastico guason al planeaodr del duende - porque te puedes ... resbalar - dise el joker con una sonrisa

QUE?! - dise el duende al ver que su planeador se empiesa a deretir y cae en el suelo de cara

MI TURNO! - dise el joker balansandose hacia el duende y lo empiesa a apuñalar con una navaja

el joker lo logra apuñalar en el estomago y el braso ,pero el duende le agarra el cuello y lo lansa contra la pared ,el joker saca del bolsillo sus bombas guasony le lansa al duende

COPION! - dise el duende esquivando las bombas y saltando hacia el joker que lo empiesa a golpear el la cara y en el estomago haciendo que el joker se arrodille

que tienes contra oscorb? - dise el duende agarrando del cuello al joker

yo no tengo en nada contra de oscorb ,lo que yo tengo es curiosidad sobre usted - dise el joker

que? a que te refieres? - dise el duende

yo eh visto que usted esta igual de locol que yo ,y queria ver si era cierto - dise el joker

y por eso usted robo las empresas? - dise el duende

lo del robo era solo una charada ,yo queria atraer la antencion hacia a usted para ver si esta tan loco como yo, pero fue toda una desepcion ,usted no es igual que yo!- dise el joker,mientras saca una navaja sorpresa del zapato y le apuñala la entrepierna al duende haciendo que lo suelte

el joker aprobecha la oportunidad y lo golpea con su barra varias veses en la cabesa haciendo que retroseda, el duende agarra la barra y le quita y lo golpea a joker con ella haciendo que caiga y sangre en el piso lo levanta y lo pene contra la pared con su barra tratando de aficciarlo

me gusta tu actitud joker - dise el duende

lose no-norman - dise el joker

que,norman? aha,ahahahahah piensas que yo soy norman osborn? - dise el duende riendo como loco

nunca dije eso, tu eres la parte de la locura de osborn los pensamientos mas oscuros de el y lo cambiaron en una personalidad mas l-loca que el es ,siendo que tu seas el que haga el trabajo sucio ,su esclavo,su ayudante , **su** **duende verde** - dise el joker dejando sin habla al duende

jaja AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH , yo nunca sere el ayudante de nadie! de nadie! - el duende golpea con furia al joker,mientra que el joker saca un interrptor a escondidas

jaja ,**quieres probarlo? - **dise el joker - sabes en un momento pense que usted era enserio norman osborn y sabia que esta pelea no iba a funcionar entonces plane un plan b - dise el joker presionando el interrptor

plan b? - el duende se pone serio y le llama la atencion el joker

* * *

harry estaba descansando de un largo dia en la escuela cuando oye un ruido muy estraño en su cuarto

papa? - dise harry habriendo la puerta de su cuarto

pa... oh mierda - el cuarto de harry explota haciendo que su casa se queme y se desaga

* * *

la explocion alcansa a oir hasta la pelea del duende y el joker

h-harry! - dise el duende al ver su casa siendo quemada por completo

ahahaha,**tranquilo duende el chico ya esta con dios ,**jejej ahaha AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! - se rie el joker freneticamente haciendo que el duende se enfade

CALLATE! - el duene saca su cuchillas y apuñala al joker al corazon

u-usted n-nunca s-se-sera como yo ,p-porque e-es muy de-debil con el -t-tema de su hijo ajajajaajaja- dise el joker a punto de morir - **te vere en el infierno maldito duende! ahahahaah ...aha -** el joker muere en los brasos del duende,el duende lo tira con una gran seriedad

el duende al ver que su hijo murio se saca la mascara y con gran tristesa dise - harry - se arrodilla sin hablar mas

fin...

_ps: el joker y el duende verde no sonpropiedad mia ,el arma del joker " plastico guason" viene de la serie animada "batman" del 2004 y el duende verde de la serie "spectacular spiderman" , el final es tragico ya que se muestra que norman osborn era el duende y que siente un gran cariño hacia harry aunque lo expresa sin ningun sentimiento_


End file.
